


Loki v Chitari – two years in the void

by littlemissdeath



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, CBT, Catheters, Cock & Ball Torture, Cum control, EMS, Enemas, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Fisting, Heavy BDSM, Loki is a slave, Loki is a toilet, Loki is the Collector's pet, M/M, Multi, Piss, Scared Loki, Scat, TENS, Waterboarding, Watersports, group rape, pissing on Loki, tortured loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissdeath/pseuds/littlemissdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki abandon after falling into the void. Found by Other and immediatly overpowered. oral. alien genitals - trust me, Chitari have weird bits in my fic! PWP some pretty unconventional sex Loki is everyone's slutty pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A blackness engulfed Loki as the vision of Thor faded. The stars went out and he was alone. Loki lay on his back, arms bent but outstretched along the ground. He hips were turned slightly and his legs slightly bent into a semi foetal position.

He felt empty lying on the cold dirt. He wanted to cry but over what? Over who? He didn't know where he was. The last desperate act of acceptance failed. Odin's harsh words and cold eyes devoid of love. Thor called out to him and if it wasn't for Odin holding him, would he have followed Loki into the void?

Loki rolled onto his side and stared along the ground. The horizon melded into the unfamiliar starry sky. He saw a figure approach him. He squinted his eyes. Who could possibly be out here? Loki didn't even know where here was, but he knew it was not in the nine realms. He pushed up on his arms, his legs still folded so he was sitting more on one thigh.

The figure disappeared. Loki rubbed his eyes, he knew it was just his imagination. He sighed uneasy and full of pain. Then he stopped. He felt a presence. He couldn't see anyone. But he was sure there was a hand move over him, just millimetres over his body, without touching. The electricity made his hairs stand on end. He gasped then held his breath to listed to the darkness.

Loki scuttled over to a wall and crouched down. His back to the wall he cast a light spell and held it out. Nothing, no movement, not shadows from invisible figurers.

"Foolish mage!" he heard a raspy voice but could not tell where it was from. "You come to the void and it looks like you have no way home!" the voice echoed off in a maniacal laugh.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" Loki demanded. He was terrified, he could not sense any presence, he did not know of any mage more powerful than him. Just then his light spell was snuffed out. Loki panicked and recast it, just to have the dark voice to 'blow' it out again.

"Your parlour tricks won't save you here.." that time Loki felt someone touch his shoulder. He spun around but there was no one there. Then he felt a grab from the other side. His leg was pulled out and he slipped down to sitting on the ground. Loki pushed back on his legs, scrambling backwards.

He then felt a solid grip on his ankle, he went to pull his leg free but nothing was holding it. He cast a fireball at where he thought the creature was at his feet.

"No, no, your spell can't hurt me. But I..." the voice clearly was close and moving around him. "But I can hurt you" it whispered in his ear. Loki sobbed and cried out.

"Mother! Please help me!" he hope she could track him in the void, that their connection was not severed.

"No one can hear you. No one will save you." Loki felt his wrists being grabbed and he couldn't move. "You are all alone Loki Odinson.." Loki sobbed, how did he know my name?

"Or should I say, Loki Lafreyson" Loki felt his hands suddenly freed. He stood up and ran as fast as he could away from that spot. He heard the voice fade as he got further away. "Run little mage! I can easily find you!"

Loki ran long and hard. His path was obscured by the tears clouding his vision. He ran and ran till he was exhausted. He collapsed down and hid in a small cave. Loki was petrified. When his breath returned he started to cry. He suddenly covered his mouth to muffle his own sobbing.

Hands grasped his ankles and dragged him from the small cave. Loki clawed at the ground to slow or even stop them. Once he was clear of the cave he was flipped onto his back. Now he saw his pursuer. A strange light blue, almost translucent figure wearing strange metal and cloth clothing. His head was covered partially and seemed like he was blindfolded. His arms were open and hands outstretched. Loki noticed the extra digits on each hand.

"I told you , you could not hide." Loki felt a heavy aura from the man. It was suppressing his magic and draining his energy. He felt powerless. "I am the leader of the Chitauri, and you have come to our void."

"I don't know who you are."

"We know who you are, and that is all that matters." The Chitauri loomed over him and decided to taunt him. "So Loki, what realm are you from?"

Realm? Loki pauses then cries. He just tried to blow up the planet of his blood and fell into the void rather than stay on Asgard, he doesn't have a realm to be from.

The Chitauri puts his hand on the side of his head, Loki screams in pain. He reads his thoughts. "Ah, that's why you didn't answer. By your actions. You are both not wanted nor do you have a home in any realm." He let him go.

Two other figures appeared and grabbed Loki dragging him off. The guards throw him into a small cell and close the door. For a while Loki sits in the corner watching the door. He heard them move down the hall away from his cell. He got up and peered out the small window in the door to see where they had gone.

To Loki's surprise the door was not locked and it opened when he pushed on it. He cast an invisibility spell and proceeded the other direction down the hall. He crept along low and cautiously. Two guards rounded a corner heading straight for him. Loki looked back the way he came but there was more guards in the hall, heading his way.

He stood back to the wall, closing his eyes waiting to be captured. Instead the two guards walked by and continued on with the others away from him. Loki sighed quietly and continued to explore. He saw a strange glow coming from a room and went to investigate.

Loki slipped inside to find magical artefacts. He carefully looked at them wondering how they would aid his escape. He looked over a small bracket, it seemed like something was missing. Loki froze as he heard a voice. "That was where the Teseract sat." He spun around to see the weird 12 fingered Chitauri leader nonchalantly looking at objects in the room and paying little mind to Loki. "We have been searching for the Teseract for centuries. And now.." He suddenly disappeared, moving too fast for Loki. "You are going to help us get it back." The whisper came in his ear.

"I know nothing of the Teseract of which you speak!" Loki got defensive, he would tell if it meant he would be spared.

"Oh but you do you Loki." The Chitauri leader placed his hand on Loki's forehead. Loki screamed and grabbed the wrist of the Chitauri. He buckled and fell to his knees. He was in pain as he felt thoughts being pulled and recovered. Thoughts he long forgot.

"Stop please!" Loki cried. The Chitauri let him go. Loki slumped to the floor. He fell forward, stopping himself with his hands. He dropped his head and the tears fell from him to the dusty floor below. "I don't know anything." Loki muttered. He heard sounds above him, as he glanced up, he saw the Chitauri rubbing himself through his clothes.

The Chitauri removed his coverings and Loki stared at the hemi-penis. One base but two shafts coming out. They moved freely of his hands. They intertwined, wrapping together like a rope. It stuck straight towards Loki. The end was covered in little anemone. Each soft, tiny, clear tentacle searching. They retraced back suddenly just like a startled sea creature. The Chitauri grabbed Loki's head by his hair and forced open his mouth with his multiple thumbs.

Loki tried to pull away but soon found the strange penis forced into his mouth. He gags even though it is only part way in. Loki has never gone down on anyone; he wouldn't lower himself to that.

He tried to breathe; the strange cock was cutting off his airways. His eyes welled up with tears as the Chitauri thrust into his mouth. The Chitauri held his hair and Loki pushed his hands against the Chitauri's hips to try and get away. He was not strong enough. Loki didn't want to be a sex slave. He knew he had to fight back. The Chitauri was increasing his speed and he could feel it swell. He could start to taste what he assumed was pre-cum. Loki opened his eyes and took the next few thrusts. The Chitauri stopped and held Loki so he was fully engulfing him. Loki breathed hard through his nose and as he took a breath of the Chitauri's groin, he decided to bite down.

Just as he started to engage his teeth, the Chitauri realised what Loki was attempting. The Chitauri pulled out then his electric hand touched the side of Loki's head. He blacked out from the pain.

____________

He woke in the cell again. This time he was not alone. He was dazed and went to move, but was weakened. He felt the hands grasping at him, pulling off his clothes. Loki woke more clearly and started to kick out and fight his attackers. The stood up and took the clothes that were on the ground and left the cell.

He sat in the cell, stripped left in just his shirt. Loki bends up his knees and wraps his arms around them, making himself into a ball. Loki stopped and looked into his captors eyes. The Chitauri leader gets close to him again. He pulls Loki to his feet.

"I feel we may have a use for you yet." The Chitauri turned to leave. Loki stood against the corner scared he tried to pull his shirt down to cover himself. The leader turned to the other. "He has much revenge in him" he turned and glared at Loki, "we must break him first" he smiled cruelly and walked away. Two other guards went into his cell and closed the door behind them.

Loki couldn't get away, he was paralysed from fear.

______________

In the future...Just prior Avengers...

On jagged melted looking rocks, Loki sat in his cloths from Asgard looking up at the strange night sky. He still didn't know where he was. These places in the void no one had ever seen before. He didn't know even if he had somewhere to go, that he could even leave here. The Chitauri leader approached him. He looked like he was blinded and his eyes were covered. But this didn't stop his senses.

He moved around behind him. Loki felt his heart race. He knew he couldn't escape. He hoped that he wouldn't be tortured again. He could feel the Chitauri moving closely but he dared not to move for fear of reprisal. He felt the breath on the back of his neck. He breathed uneasy as he felt his eyes start to fill with tears. He closed his eyes and tried to astral project his mind to a better place.

Loki felt a sudden pain to the side of his head as the Chitauri touched him.

"Where do you think you're going?" the dark voice said. Loki closed his eyes. He brought his hand up to wipe his tears.

"I think this is yours" he heard as he opened his eyes and looked down. It was his royal helmet. Loki just stared at it. "Don't you want it?"

"Y..yes" he stuttered softly. He took it and put it on with shaking hands.

"So you want revenge? Well we have studied your thoughts and you have been deemed too useful to kill." Loki shuddered. The Chitauri walk behind him again. "at least for now.." the Chitauri stood in front of him. Loki was stood slowly. He looked down at the sceptre the Chitauri was holding.

__________________

Back in the early void...

As the two Chitauri guards approached him, Loki raised his hands. The door opened, it was the first Chitauri again, "wait, I have a better idea. Bring him!" he turned and walked out down the hall. The guards grabbed Loki's upper arms and forcefully escorted him.

Loki's bare feet stumbled on the cold rough floor. The place seemed to be a mixture of caves and metal. It was dark except for a occasional lights cut into the rocks. They came to a more open area, the stars above Loki didn't recognise then he realised they were reversed, he was on the othersider of his universe. The two guards held Loki still. His face was sweating despite the cool air. His hair was not its wet groomed look. It was still short but now it was ruffled.

He glanced down at himself. He shirt was now dirty and torn from the floor of his cell. The shame welled in him as he couldn't cover himself. Naked from the waist down. The lead Chitauri saw Loki looking down and moved near him. He reached down and lightly began to fondle Loki. Squeezing him and manoeuvring his six fingered hand over his flaccid self. He let him go when Loki grew distressed.

"you are so easily manipulated." The dark voice said. He signalled to the two guards and the followed him through an opening. The was a large open part of the asteroid. A raised platform like some kind of alter stood before them. The guards dragged Loki over to the altar. He began to squirm and resit. The guards punched and hit him till he stopped. They knelt him down facing the masses of Chitauri formed up below.

"This mage has fallen through the void to here!" he announced to the murmuring crowd. The Chitauri stood behind Loki and slowly ran his fingers through his hair, then closed his hand and pulled his head back by his hair. Loki was forced to look up at his captor. The figure held a staff with a glowing blue stone. "he has some interesting memories and knows where the Teseract is!" the crowd grew louder. Loki did not know what the teseract was. He must have known it by a different name. He searched his memories for what it could be.

As he was not paying attention, he felt a pain to his temple. The hand of the Chitauri zapped him. He yelled out then fell to his hands and knees. He stayed staring at the unusually ground beneath him. He grasped the loose rock and dirt in his hands. The Chitauri stood behind him and Loki listened to the silence come over the crowd. He raised his head slowly, mouth open slightly, breathing heavy but quietly. His eyes tried to see what was going on without turning his head.

He froze at he heard sounds behind him. Unmistaken sounds of someone removing clothes and the wet sounds of masturbation. His hair was pulled again and he was spun around by the guards. He slowly looked at the Chitauri, tracing him from the ground up. He stopped at his hands. A cold slightly translucent hand touched his face, then the double thumbs pushed into his mouth.

Loki tried to close his eyes but was smacked when he did. "this is what you fear isn't it?" the voice said from above him. "you have had others do this to you but you would never lower yourself to do such an act?" the Chitauri moved closer. Loki swallowed hard. He looked at the strange sight before him.

The Chitauri leader grabbed Loki's head and manoeuvred his hips to his face. Then he stopped, he could sense that Loki was about to do something desperate and decided not to rick getting his cock bitten off. He reached down and pulled off Loki's last remaining piece of clothing.

They grabbed Loki's legs and one guard held each. Loki was face down on the ground with legs elevated. The Chitauri leader moved between his legs and slowly caressed Loki's ass cheeks. He decided he wanted Loki to witness this and directed the guards to flip him over, still keeping his legs elevated.

The leader grabbed a long cable and tied it around Loki's waist. He then ran the end down and looped it around his balls. Not tight, and then pulled the cable around his thigh. Stretching his balls slightly but not painfully. The cable came back around his waist and the leader grabbed Loki's penis and pointed it towards, what would have been 'up'. He tied a loop around it and then another lap around his waist to hold it in place.

He tied off the end of the cable and picked up a long soft plastic pipe. He gently squeezed the end of Loki's head and made the opening move prominent. He slowly slipped in the thin tube and Loki moaned in not just pain but confused of what was happening. He felt the tube slide inside him. It was uncomfortable then it stopped. It hit an internal wall.

The leader pushed down on Loki's lower abdomen to distract him and then forced the tube in further. Loki gasped. Then it was fine. The Chitauri let him go and stood back and smiled. Loki looked up his stomach to his torturer, standing between his legs, slowly stoking his own cock. Loki felt a warm surge and could not stop it. The catheter was in and doing its job.

A steady stream of urine began to flow from Loki, down his chest, pooling either side of his neck and down to the ground. Making a muddy mess of his hair. The Chitauri crowd began to laugh and taunt loudly. Loki just started at the man causing this. Not breaking eye contact. He would not break that easily.

Loki then saw the Chitauri hold his hands palms up, close to his groin. His hemi-penis split and he began to stroke both simultaneously. The both engorged and Loki tried to prepare himself for what was coming. The leader let go of one and guided the other to Loki's tight hole. He flopped the other on top of Loki's balls so he could see the anemone on the end grow and retract in excitement.

He shoved in the fat cock and Loki cried out. The Chitauri cheered at his pain. The leader placed his hands on Loki's thighs and directed the guards to spread him a bit more. He began to thrust in and out more rapidly than Loki was ever expecting. The pain was bearable but Loki could not keep up this composure for long.

Loki started to cry and bit down on his lip. The Chitauri leader laughed and stopped thrusting. "Oh poor Loki, prince of Asgard! Let be wash away those tears!" Loki closed his eyes tight. The leader gave a relaxing groan and his cock that was out and pointing down Loki's body began to exude a clear blue liquid. Loki knew that he was now essentiality being pissed on.

The stream hit his face, he turned his head and the taunting from the crowd became chanting. The leader stopped and then pulled out of Loki. He kept his hands on Loki's thighs and his hemi-penis rebounded to make a fatter cock. As soon as it was intertwined, he thrust it back into Loki.

The scream filled the room and silenced the crowd for a second, then they cheered. The leader kept smashing Loki and he was beginning to self lubricated by blood. Each thrust tore Loki. Each thrust made him scream. But they became weaker as he was running out of energy. After a few minutes the leader puller out and the guards dropped Loki's legs. He slumped to the floor and didn't move.

The leader raised his hands to egg on the crowd. He walked back over to Loki and flipped him on to his hands and knees. The guards got close but didn't touch him, just ready for a reaction. The Chitauri leader knelt down behind Loki and parted his ass cheeks to study his punished hole. He rubbed his six fingered hand over it. Slowly slipping in a couple of fingers in exploration.

Loki winced and moaned in fear. He felt the finger slip in one after another. Then he felt a sharp pain as he was stretched more than before. He felt the whole hand working its way in. Once it was over the thumb, it slid easier but still painful. The Chitauri slowly began to fist Loki. He pulled his hand back and forth until Loki passed out. He pulled his hand free and Loki slowly came too. Dazed he felt the leader wipe his hand on Loki's back.

"You're are dirty, I think I need to clean you out good." The leader then jammed in his cock in his hole and groaned as he began to fill him with piss. Beckoned to the guards to grab Loki's legs and lift him up. Loki's face was in the piss soaked dirt. The leader pulled out and another guard took his place. He shoved his soft cock in Loki and began to piss. Another guard took up position and pushed his own in and began to fill Loki.

Some began to leak back out and run down Loki's back. The guard started to get hard and looked over at his leader for direction. The Chitauri leader nodded and the guard began to fuck Loki. He thrust in and out and acted like a cowboy riding a bucking bronco. The rough action was preventing Loki from being in control. He felt a push from inside and then suddenly began to expel his piss enema on the stomach of the guard fucking him.

The guard pulled out and the piss and shit stream shot out over him. He then kicked Loki in the ribs and the crowd laughed. The two guards holding Loki dropped him feeing getting shit on themself. The pissed on guard then began to punch and kick Loki till the leader took him off.

"We all knew you were a dirty little pig boy, Asgardian, but you have put on quite a show!" the leader directed the guards to cuff his hands up on the two pillars so his arms were outstretched and he sat on the dirt. The leader held Loki's chin and lifted him slightly. "We will have to play with you some more." The Chitauri then cast a powerful healing spell on Loki and the pain was all gone. His ass was no longer bleeding and loose. He felt energised.

Then Loki held his breath in shock. He realised they only healed him so then could do it again. The leader saw this realisation in Loki's eyes. "Now Loki, if you tell us where the Tesseract is then we can let you go."

"I don't know where it is!"

"Well I guess I shall share you with some more Chitauri". The leader walked away to Loki's pleading.

"No! Please, I don't know anything!" even though Loki was not in any physical pain, he was very much aware of the pain he just recently felt.

_____________________

The Chitauri leader called back over the guard that Loki shat on. He was hosing some of the mess off. He directed him to stand in front of Loki. "Loki, you need to learn your place. You are subordinate to us, and the sooner you accept that, the sooner we will get along."

The leader squadded down next to Loki and then grasped the back of his head. Grabbing a fist full of his dirty hair.

"I don't know what you want. If you think I know what the Tesseract is, I don't". Loki stared at him and then the leader shoved his face against the bare stomach of the guard.

"Clean him off and I might give you a reprieve." The leader let Loki go. He wanted to see Loki lower himself without someone physically guiding him. Loki wiped the bit of shit and piss from his cheek then sat back. At first defiantly, then he complied.

He ran his hand down over the guard and began to wipe the remnants off. He then copped a punch. Loki sat up slightly then defiantly. He stood up with confidence and the leader directed the guards to wait. He wanted to see what Loki would do.

"NO!" the leader screamed. Loki sat back a then looked at the leader in shock. He shook his head, he knew what the leader was going to say. "Use your mouth." Loki cried and sat back. He couldn't. There wasn't much on the guard as there was originally, but he would still be licking piss and shit off a man.

Loki then gave his wicked smile and proceeded to piss on the guard to wash the majority of the shit off. The two guards next to him then kicked and punched him again.

Loki was then kicked by the leader. "Do it!" he yelled. Loki refused again. The leader signalled to the guards and they grabbed his arms and twisted them back. Forcing Loki's head closer to the guard. He shook his head and the guards then proceeded to punch and kick Loki. A swift kick to his ribs and Loki fell to his hands and knees. One guard punched down on his head and Loki was out cold.

The leader stood over him and healed Loki. He woke in a bit of shock. He looked up and the guards in a stance both ready to punch him again. Loki acquiesced and put his hands up. He moved up on his knees and held his hands on the guard's waist. He leaned in and closed his eyes. With an open mouth and tongue slightly out. He moved closer then closed his eyes hard as he started to lick up the cut abs of the Chitauri guard.

The crowd cheered as Loki continued to lick the stomach of the guard. Loki didn't enjoy it, but it didn't taste as bad as he thought it would. The leader grabbed Loki and pulled him away from the guard. Loki fell back. He landed propping himself up in a half crunch on his elbows. He had his legs bent but falling together to one side, sort of hiding his privates. Not that it mattered now.

The cord wrapped around him was starting to dig in. Loki didn't like the situation but the attention to him was starting to make him stir. The leader directed the guards to put Loki up on the altar, and tie down his hands and feet. Loki didn't struggle. He figured while on his back, and on the altar, it would be mighty hard for them to fuck him again.

The leader pulled out a long cane and whacked Loki's thighs. It stung a bit, but it was bearable. Loki just smiled. He second guessed this action when he copped another to his stomach this time. Narrowly missing his tied down penis. The leader began to systematically cane Loki. At first Loki didn't really react. He was pretty lean and could take a beating. He had may fights with Thor.

Thor, he never thought remembering that oaf would get him something to focus on. He smiled while thinking about his family, well not quite family. Suddenly he yelped as the leader smacked the soles of his feet. It was a hot pain he had not felt before. Loki did his best not to react. The Chitauri put down the cane and picked up small wires running from a glowing box. The leader put a small round sticker object on his cock and another on his balls. Then he felt a light shock. Loki gasped and instantly felt a pleasure. This electric shot was tingling and not at all painful. He felt a shot again. Loki moaned with pleasure, wondering why the Chitauri was suddenly being nice. This felt soo good. Then it hit him. His loose restraints to his cock and balls began to get tighter. The cable was starting to dig in the more he became aroused.

The leader put down the TENS machine and softly began to stroke Loki. This was bad. Loki whimpered as his arousal was starting to hurt. He was enjoying the pleasure as a welcome relief. The Chitauri leader continued to fondle Loki's hardening member. Loki raised his hips up and tried to pull at his bonds holding his wrists.

He was near to cumming and was panting for the leader to finish him off. "Please, let me cum!" Loki begged. As soon as he said that, the leader let him go. He had no intention of letting Loki have any fun. Loki lay on the altar, he moved his head from side to side to try and see what was going on. The leader stood over him and saw that Loki was now willing himself to cum, so he yanked the catheter from him.

The desire ran from Loki. He was still aroused, but the feeling started to fade. Loki concentrated on the pain so he didn't let the Chitauri leader win. The leader decided to take a different approach and let Loki go. Well, he took him off the alter and walked him away from the crowd. They went to a different room that he hadn't seen. There actually was a bed in this room. The leader took Loki to the back of the room and tossed a blanket on the floor. He sat Loki down and cuffed his hands together and above his head slightly.

Loki tried to manoeuvre the blanket over him as best he could. At least he wasn't on the cold floor. It was defiantly a lot warmer in this room. He drifted off to sleep, despite the slight discomfort cause by the cord wrapped around him.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki looked down at the Collector, he wasn't pleasuring himself or remotely interested in him. He wondered if he had to step it up. Loki was a bit unsure if he didn't please him then he would be punished. His concerns came across his face and he couldn't hide his fear.

"Loki? Are you with it? You seem to be elsewhere."

"Huh?" Loki realised his feelings were public knowledge.

"Do you even know what to do?" He sat up and put down his wine. "Come here." Loki slowly moved over to him. He stood before him. Hands still pulling his shirt down over himself. He figured the best thing to do is to play dumb. He might be lenient. "Take off your shirt. I want to see your whole body."

Loki complied and stood still. The Collector moved his gloved hand over his body. touching him periodically, examining him. Loki exhaled sharply when he picked up his flaccid penis. He squeezed it and fondled him gently. He placed his hands on his hips and leaned forward. Loki tipped his head back as began to softly suck him.

Loki moaned as he continued to softly suck him. He began to get hard. He felt weak at the knees and slumped forward and put his hands on his shoulders. The Collector stopped suddenly and pushed Loki back.

"No, don't touch the clothes. You cannot afford them!" Loki stood back and bowed and apologised.

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" Loki felt to his knees. He didn't want to be tortured. The Collector sighed and saw that he was genuine.

"It's ok. You are just weak. You could not contain yourself over my skills." He said calmly with his strange affliction on unusual words. There was a hit of smugness. "You seem like you have never had someone do that to you. Am I right?"

Loki looked up from his grovelling position. He didn't know how to answer. "I have not had much.." Loki decided that he would be honest. "consensual sex." He lowered his head. He looked at the floor and walls. Not wanting to look him in the eyes. Then he felt a gentle hand stroke his hair softly.

"Don't cry little boy." He brushed his cheek then lifted his chin up to face him. "Come sit next to me." Loki complied and he was immediately positioned with his legs spread. One foot on the floor the other bent up against the back of the couch. He handed Loki a fresh goblet and he drunk it quickly. "Savour it. Don't rush."

Loki let him refill the goblet and he drunk this one more slowly. "Um, who are you exactly?" Loki asked.

"Taneleer Tivan, I am the Collector. I have been finding unusual thing though out the universe." He saw Loki was still unsure. "I found you and I think you will be wonderful addition to my museum." He leaned down and took hold of Loki and began to suck him. Loki shivered as his raspy tongue on his sensitive skin.

He gripped the couch as he felt himself giving in to the pleasure. He felt the gloved hands begin to softly squeeze and massage his balls. He moaned as he felt them tighten. The other hand followed his mouth up and down his hard shaft. Loki was close to cumming. The Collator sat up and resumed his spot on the other end of the couch. Loki opened his eyes and realised he had stopped.

"Loki. You shall finish in this." He handed him a bottle. Loki paused as he thought it strange that he wanted him to go in a cup. He sat up and began to touch himself. He felt a bit ashamed that he was doing this in front of someone. He nervously began to rub his hand up and down his shaft. He leaned forward and held the end in the jar.

He began to rub faster but was not confident about what was happening. He gasped as he felt self-conscious and his arousal began to fade. He started to cry as he was touching himself. He just couldn't climax. There were too many bad things that happened to him. He finally dropped the jar and put his head in his hands and sobbed.

"I can't!"

He sat for a while before he was interrupted. "Loki, get into the bath. A good soak will calm you down." Loki looked up and nodded. He slowly stood and walked over to the bath. He step in and it was warm. He placed his hands on the sides of the bath and lowered himself.

It did feel good. He sighed as he slipped down till all but his neck. He tipped his head back and rest it on the end of the bath. Taneleer placed a face cloth in the warm water and then rung it out. He placed it over Loki's eyes. He sighed as he relaxed. He sat there quietly for a few minutes. He felt calm. He began to drift off to sleep he was so relaxed. It was better than he had been treated in a long time, even on Asgard.

Loki sat up suddenly. He must have been out for about half an hour. He pulled the cloth from his face. He looked around startled. The Collector was just sitting and sipping his wine. "Back to the land of the living, are we?"

"Sorry." Loki hung his head bashfully. Taneleer walked towards him with a towel outstretched. Loki walked towards him and let him warp the towel around him. He began to rub him down. He started from his head. He rubbed his hair roughly. He then moved down over his shoulders. Rubbing him with the towel under his arms and along to his fingertips. Then the other arm.

Loki noted he was very methodical. He dried his chest and back and then Loki took a deep breath as he was about to touch him. He reached between his legs and rubbed up between his ass cheeks. He then scrubbed him and squeezed him before continuing down his legs.

When he was done he wrapped him in a clean towel and placed a cushion on the floor. He directed Loki to sit on it. He sat behind him and Loki's shoulders between his legs. He began to brush and trim his hair. Loki remembered back to nicer times when Frigga would always cut his hair. No matter how old he was.

He smiled as he remembered. She would softly brush the hair over his ears and she like him with short hair. She would brush then follow with her hand over his hair. Loki's attention was brought back as he lifted his eyebrows and listened as he felt a soft brush on his neck as the stray cut hairs were brushed onto the floor.

"That's, better. You look much more handsome now." Loki turned and Taneleer held a mirror up for him to see his new hair cut. He touched it and looked like just before he fell in the void. It kind of made him feel sad, he knew Frigga would miss him. But more so, he missed her.

The Collector escorted him to a simple room. It looked like a medical treatment room. He leaned him down over a bench. He held a cup under him. He rubbed the base of his back. "Now just relax and give me a little sample."

"Huh? You want me to piss?" Loki turned his head.

"Yes. In the cup." He then reached under and held him firmly.

"But I don't need to go."

"Yes you do." He squeezed him firmly and Loki groaned. He squirted a bit. He then realised he broke the seal and the cup quickly overflowed. Loki reached down and grabbed himself. He couldn't stop it. He looked down at himself and fell to his knees. He began to sob.

"I'm sorry!" He panicked and he waited to be beaten. But it didn't happen. He looked around and he was just putting the contents of the cup in a machine and was analysing it. He didn't understand. The then came over with a different cup. He placed it down on the bench.

"Just relax Loki." he pulled him to his feet and bent him over again. This time he began to softly wank him. Taneleer then held a long vibrator against his hole and slowly inserted it. He felt it tingle inside him. He quickly grew hard. He moaned as he hit his prostate. Loki never felt like this before. It felt so good. The Collector grabbed him and Loki came hard into the cup. The Collector went about his business as Loki struggled to stand up. He gripped the bench with his little energy remaining.

He looked over and saw him testing that too. "Humm. Interesting." He came back over and took Loki's hand. He led him over to a gurney and helped him to lie down.

"Am I sick?"

"I don't know. I will have to see." He said with his strange inflections and pauses. He then proceeded to restrain Loki to the bed. Loki looked concerned. The Collector placed a strap across his chest. He put his feet up in stirrups. He saw him slip on some long rubber gloves. He saw him pick up a long tube and then he began to insert it. He winced as he felt it slide in his ass.

The Collator then turned on a tap and a warm liquid fill his bowels. He then saw him add another bag to the line that was filling him. It was a different colour. He suspected it wasn't water. Loki felt a gentle hand on his belly. He rubbed him softly and occasional pushed two fingers together against him. He continued to prod him as he filled him.

He slowly took out the tube and slipped a butt plug in. "Now just relax and hold that for a minute."

Loki felt weird. He was suddenly quiet weak. He felt dizzy and lethargic. He shook his head. Had he been drugged. Loki looked down at himself then over at the man 'caring' for him. He wasn't injected, and it was ages ago when he drunk the wine. He wondered how he was drugged.

"Ah. It is starting to work then." The voice sounded distorted. Loki then realised the chemicals were in the bag. "Now we can see what you can do." Loki closed his eyes. He was so tired.

 

_________________

Loki woke on the floor of a dirty room. He was chained to the floor. There was a light above him. He felt like he had been hosed. He was starting to shiver. He was lucid. The drugs had started to wear off. He looked up and saw the Collector's red assistant.

"For your info, my name is Carina. And I am the only one that gets favours. Not you!" She then pulled a semi transparent cloth over his face. She tied it down. He felt it pull down and hold his head down. He struggled.

"What? What are you doing?" Then he spluttered as he felt water pounding his face. He couldn't reach up to stop it. He couldn't turn his head. The cloth over his face made him choke. She was waterboarding him. he coughed and spluttered as the water stopped. "Stop!" Loki beggared. She then kicked him swiftly in the ribs. He groaned and tried to move but his restrains held him to the floor.

She began to pour more water over his face. He turned and tensed up, he then realised he really had to go. The fluid that the Collector filled him with was pressing on his bowels. He struggled and tried to hold his legs together. No effect. He released and he emptied his bowels. The brown liquid flowed over the floor.

"You disgusting pig!" Carina kicked him in the sides. She picked up a large hose and sprayed him down. He was so confused. He moaned as the heavy jet of water pounded against him. She turned off the hose and cuffed his hands. She dragged Loki to his feet and he stumbled as he was still blindfolded. She shoved him into his cage and left him. Loki reached up with his cuffed hands and pulled off his blindfold. He stared with a bit of defiance at her as she walked away.

He crawled over to his heater and began to dry himself. He grabbed his blanket and covered himself. He piled up his cushions and got comfortable.

 

__________________

Taneleer walked over to Loki's cell and peered in on him. "You see Loki, Carina makes sure my collection is in order. That means they comply with all directions given to them."

"What?" Loki stood up. He had no idea what he was on. "I haven't done anything wrong!" Loki shouted defiantly. Just then Taneleer shoved in a probe and gave him a shock. "Augh! What was that for?"

"You are far off from being compliant, aren't you?" he softly spoke. He then shocked Loki again. Loki groaned and held up his hands and began to cast his ice spell towards him, but he was hit by a much larger jolt. He fell to his knees and gasped.

He opened the door and grabbed his cuffed wrists and dragged him out. he pulled him along till he was back in his laboratory.

 

___________________

Loki woke dazed. He didn't know where he was at first. He was chained to the floor. He was in pain. He tried to remember what happed. How much time had passed? He couldn't get up. He hurt too much. He saw the reflection of a strange glow coming from behind him. He lifted his head slightly and saw Taneleer's feet near his head. He was sitting on a decadent chair and talking to someone. His hand hung over the side and stroked Loki's shoulder like he was his pet.

"Thantos wants the infinity stones, but he needs me to get them." He spoke.

"Yes, you will get the orb and deliver it to him." the voice was familiar to Loki. he froze. It was the Other. Loki tensed up and Taneleer looked over at Loki.

"I have it on route, Nebula will come to collect it when it arrives."

"I see you have a new pet." Other looked down at the naked back on the floor. He couldn't see his face. "He looks familiar."

"Oh this? He is still in training, but he will be good addition to my collection." Taneleer pulled Loki up and gripped the back of his neck and turned him to face the monitor. "He is a Jotun runt. He calls himself ..."

"Loki!" Other finished his sentence.

"Oh you have seen this boy before?" the Collector looked down at his pet. "Loki? were you someone's pet before you came to me?"

Loki just stared in shock at the Other. He shook his head.

"He was at the sanctuary before he escaped." Other growled. "Sent him back."

"Oh he's not going anywhere." Loki felt some relief, but he was really taking the best of a bad situation.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki sat quietly. Still and afraid. He felt a gloved hand softly stroke his hair and the Collector began to walk away. He dropped Loki's chain on the floor. "I expect you wont leave anytime soon?"

Loki looked in surprise, had he been freed? "Huh?"

"You are free to roam my museum. Do not leave or I will give you back to the Other." Loki stiffened and clenched his fists. "No, I didn't think you wanted to go back."

He sat watching he leave the room. He didn't know if he was kidding but decided it would be best not to tempt fate. Loki slowly stood and grabbed a blanket that was draped over the chair. He wrapped it around himself and found he could easily remove the chains from his neck. He decided if he was to stay, he needed answers. He hurried back to his cell and got dressed.

Loki found the Collector talking to some people who seemed to be presenting him with a gift. They bowed and left. They did not pay any attention to Loki.

"Taneleer!" Loki shouted. "Why am I suddenly free?"

"You don't want to be? I can chain you up if you want."

"What? No! You know him, and what he did. You think that is enough to make me stay of my own free will?" Loki stood defiant.

"Yes, I know what he did and I know he still scares you." the Collector had him trapped. "You told me yourself." He said smugly as he ignored Loki and turned back to his new acquisition.

"No I never did." Loki was dumbfounded. Taneleer handed his gift to Carina and took Loki's hand.

"Come, I will show you." he led him to a room with monitors and Loki realised he was under surveillance. "Oh, you didn't think I wouldn't keep a close eye on all my treasures?" he stroked Loki's cheek and he pulled away.

"Just show me." Loki was in no mood for play. The Collector activated a screen and a video began to play. It was surveillance, it was hand held. The image was of Loki stumbling around. He was in the medical room. He saw the Collector standing near him, directing him to climb up on to a low table. The camera goes steady and Carina appears and begins to push over a tray of medical implements.

Loki sat on the table a bit dazed but apparently compliant. Taneleer rubbed his gloved hand over Loki's cheek and then moved it down over his body. trailing down over his chest and then over his leg. He then spread his legs and then slid his hand back up to Loki's penis. He didn't react. "Loki, will you tell me where you were just before you came to me?"

"Ahh, wha?" Loki slurred his words. "I don't know."

"You were in the sanctuary, it is Thanos' base." Loki began to shake. "You did not like it there?" Loki shook his head and started to cry. Taneleer began to slowly stroke him and Loki began to get hard. He gasped as he became confused. He hated what happened to him but the pleasure was overwhelming. He felt so much more sensitive. His skin tingled with excitement. The drugs were making him hypersensitive to pleasure. He tried to grab his wrists to stop him from wanking him. he could not get a firm grip.

"Well? Are you going to tell me about what makes you so scared of him?"

"He hurt me." Loki moaned, trying to fight the pleasure. Taneleer increased the pace and his hand was gripping him firmly on each stroke. Loki bent forward and curled his toes up in anticipation. He moaned and panted on each stroke. He whimpered a soft panic and then he came. He was sweating and his heart was racing.

The Collector placed a container down on the bench and held it hard against his ass. Loki looked a bit confused. "Loki, you can go now." He placed his free hand down on his lower stomach and pressed in. Loki moaned and began to empty himself. The enema flowed out of him, filling the container.

Taneleer moved over to the cart and picked up a thick set of gloved and put them on. He began rubbing them in something. He put his hand on Loki's side and directed him to lay down. He swiftly inserted two fingers in his tight hole. He responded with a soft moan. The Collector slipped the other hand through his legs and began to squeeze and pull his balls.

He turned and slid his fingers in and out. slowly stretching him and rubbing him. he felt the fingers exploring him, pushing around inside him. he then felt more fingers slip in. He crunched up and moaned loudly as he felt it stretch. He let out a long moan as he felt the hand slip in and then he contracted around his wrist. Loki was so out of it. He began to fondle himself.

The Collector began to manoeuvre his fingers inside. Loki shuddered as he felt the pressure on his prostate. "You like this don't you?" Loki nodded. He bend his leg up and allowed him to slide his wrist in further. Taneleer added more lube around he fore arm and began to push it in deeper. Loki could isolate his feelings. He felt good but the pressure inside was now pressing on his bladder.

Loki gripped himself hard, trying to control himself. Carina roughly grabbed him and pulled his hands away. "Tell me, what scared you."

"His touch was painful, I couldn't stop him. he rape me." Taneleer slid his hand back to the wrist and began to push his knuckles on the inside.

"Go on."

"He would get his Chitauri to do things to me. They were inside me."

"Like I am now?"

"No, it was different. It hurt more. My head hurt. He defiled me, he did I in front of everyone."

Taneleer kept pressing and rubbing him. Loki moaned. He felt the hand become a fist and the knuckles press inside him. Loki sighed with relief as he began to urinate. He sprayed uncontrolled and his pissed on Carina's dress. She grabbed him and directed his flow into a container. She punched him in the gut. Taneleer then slowly drew it out. Loki panted like he was giving birth as he felt it pass the widest point. He gasped in relief as the hand slipped out.

He rolled onto his stomach and tried to catch his breath. "do you feel good Loki?"

"yes."

"Will you do what I want?"

"yes." Taneleer mover around the table. Loki sat up and was just a bit lower than eye level. He took the container from Carina.

"Are you thirsty?" he handed Loki the container and he began to drink it. His hands were shaking and Taneleer held up the container as Loki could not grip it. He spilled some of it down his face and over his chest. He was so stoned he didn't know he was drinking. "are you hungry?' Loki nodded with weary eyes.

Taneleer held up his glowed hand to Loki's mouth. Loki placed his hands on his forearms and began to suck and lick his rubber fingers. Loki closed his eyes and seamed to enjoy sucking the shit smeared gloves. Taneleer took his hand away and took Loki's hand. He directed him lie back and bend up his legs. He inserted a tube and Carina held up and funnel and began to pour in a strange green fluid. She then poured in the fluid he expelled earlier. She squeezed a small pump and forced all the fluid in.

The Collector turned off the monitor and turned to Loki. he was shocked at what was happening. He didn't remember any of this.


End file.
